Teenage Drama's And Open Relationships
by HiddenTreatmentSilentThoughts
Summary: Emma and Ruby are in a relationship, an open relationship. Minor Character Death, SwanQueen, RedSwan, RedBeauty, AU.


**_A/N: Teenage Swanqueen AU Hints of RedSwan. - One Shot_**

* * *

Emma Swan, a teenager no more then eighteen winters old, got a kick out of near death experiences

When she walked down the halls of Storybrook High School, she watched as the hallways parted to make way for the most feared person in school.

She watched everyone.

"Swan!" A voice called and the blonde rolled her eyes before forcing a smile.

"Mr Gold. What can I do for you on this less then fine Monday morning?" Emma asked the Head Master as well as her history/geography teacher.

"You and I both know that those long shirts under your school shirt are against regulations. Do I need to make another call to your parents?" The man asked as he limped over, putting his weight on his cane.

"Oh, please, my foster parents would love to hear about what I've done now, they even threatened to move me to another school if they received another call." She grinned. "You'd oh so love to see me go, wouldn't you? Just as I'd love to be out of this hell hole."

"Changing topics, we have a new student, she's in all of your classes, show her around. Her name is-"

"Regina fucking Mills." Emma whistled impressed when she saw the brunette standing behind the imp-like teacher.

"Ah, so you know her, good. Behave Miss Swan." Gold said before limping away.

"Emma.." Regina said coldly. "Still causing as much trouble as possible, I see." The brunette glared at the school's ruler.

"I do what I can." Emma shrugged, smiling.

"Hey Boo." A loud voice rang in the blondes ears making Emma spin and smile, leaning up to kiss the lanky brunette that called out to her. "Miss me?"

"Ah, Ruby, you know I did, I just can't get enough of you."

"Fresh meat?" Ruby asked, eyeing Regina off like a wolf eyeing off her prey, lip lock included.

"Not your type." Emma smirked watching the way Regina rolled her eyes. "Regina, this is Ruby. Ruby, Regina." She said introducing the two.

"Emma, is this your new play toy?" Ruby asked with a slight pout.

"We'll see."

* * *

Regina watched the way Emma would constantly play with a knife, she didn't know what the blondes fascination was with the object, until the weather heated up in the middle of the day, the class just after lunch when Emma pushed her long sleeves up, revealing multiple cuts, scars and burns.

Emma watched as the teacher stepped out of the room and she get up, walking over to sit on Regina's desk, paying the brunette no mind as the blonde flicked on a Power outlet and smirked at Regina, before jamming the knife into it, seconds before dropping onto the ground.

* * *

Emma sat up to see Ruby cackling wildly at Regina's shocked expression. Kicking her boot up, Emma knocked her knife from the outlet and pocketed it, smiling at Regina. "Reggie, want a try?"

"Emma swan, I will take no part in your foolish behavior, just as I didn't when we were in preschool and kindergarten together, you're insane." Regina said as he gathered her books and walked out.

Running out after her, Emma pinned Regina to a row of lockers and kissed her, feeling Regina tense before caving with no hesitation.

Looking around after a few minutes, Emma pulled Regina into a vacant classroom.

"Strip." Emma said as she locked the door behind them.

Regina obeyed quickly, pulling her uniform off and dropping it onto the closest desk. "What are your intentions, Emma?"

"I _intend_ to _fuck_ you, Regina." Emma said as she pulled her own uniform off and stepped closer to the brunette, pinning her to a wall with a crushing kiss, fingers slipping into Regina's wet heat instantly, making Regina moan aloud.

"F-uck.." Regina moaned, feeling Emma's pace quicken. "The-The time.."

"Ten minutes till next bell." Emma said, her voice filled with lust, her breath almost a pant on the brunettes neck.

"Harder then." Regina growled, gripping Emma's wrist, making the blondes palm grind upon her clit.

Regina's back arched at the feeling and she bit down onto Emma's shoulder to stop the noise from echoing around the empty room.

Emma moaned at the feeling of the bite and curled her fingers tightly into the brunette.

Regina made a noise, her body stiffened as she tightened her grip on Emma before relaxing, pushing Emma's hand away fixing her uniform up as she pulled it back on. "never again," Regina said walking out the door after unlocking it and slamming it behind her.

Emma dressed quickly, blinking a few times to gather her thoughts.

Emma was about to leave the classroom when an arm went into the doorway, blocking her exit. "Swan.." A constipated accent sounded and Emma groaned.

"Robin, to what do I owe this displeasure?" Emma asked, looking up at the teenager that was only a few inches taller then she.

"The new girl-"

"What of her?" Emma asked, pulling her knife that was hidden in the buckle of her belt.

Robin let an uneasy step back at the blade's shining in the light.

"I-Is she.. single?"

"I'll tell you what, if you can hold onto this knife for more then five minute's without passing out why it's in an active power outlet, I'll let you have her, but be warned, I had first taste." Emma smirked, handing over the full metal knife to the pigheaded teenager.

Robin held the knife, looking at it as if it'll jump up on it's own and stab him in the eye.

Killian stood a few meters behind his best friend who'd he'd had a secret crush on for years and he put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Mate, I don't think that's a good idea, you're completely insane, all this for a lass you barely know?

"Shut up, Killian, I'm doing this, if it means earning the woman of my dreams and gaining Swan's respect.."

"Just put the knife in the fucking outlet," Emma growled.

Robin looked over at the power outlet and stuck the knife into the socket, taking a breath expecting something to happen instantly.

Emma rolled her eyes and leaned over, careful not to touch him or the knife, she flicked the switch on.

Robin's body jolted back, his hand releasing the knife involuntarily, but he grabbed it again, making Emma raise her eyebrow, crossing her arms as she looked at him. "Is she really worth it? Risk of killing yourself over her?" Emma smirked. "I've known her since Pre-K, she knows what I'm like."

"I'll earn your trust and her heart." Robin said through gritted teeth before passing out.

"NO!" Killian yelled as his friend dropped, taking his pulse. "Swan, woman, you're bloody mad."

"I suppose now wouldn't be a good time to tell him Regina's gay and he has no chance with her, is it?"

"You're bloody mad, woman." Killian growled, flicking the power outlet off, yelling out to the hallway for someone to get the nurse.

* * *

Emma sat on the table out in the sunshine, her feet resting on either side of Ruby as the lanky brunette rested her chin on Emma's knee, enjoying the feeling of the blondes fingers running through her red streaked hair.

"Emma Swan, you're a fucking psycho!" Regina said, walking up to the table, slamming her folder down on the table top.

"Emma, I thought you said you gave her a good one? No one's grumpy after you've been with them."Ruby grumbled and turned her head away from the sunlight, nuzzling against Emma's stomach.

"Maybe's she's lost her touch." Regina smirked, looking at the pair. "Are you two.. together?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, we are." Ruby said, standing up, forcing Emma's legs apart, she leaned forward, kissing the blonde.

"And you let her fuck random people?" Regina asked, confusion all over her features, head tilting like a puppy.

"Only the ones I approve of, just how she approves of the ones I sleep." Ruby shrugged, running her fingers through Emma's hair as the blonde kissed her neck. "Babe, lets go down behind the music rooms." Ruby murmured in Emma's ear.

Emma smiled, standing off the table and jumping to the grass, "Emma Swan, please make your way to the principals office, Emma Swan." Came over the P.A. system making Emma groan, grabbing her bags and kissing Ruby once more.

"I'll come see you at work, later Regina." Emma said with a parting wave before running up the hill, cutting across the basketball court, the ball was tossed and Emma caught it, continuing her run, tossing it behind her and hearing the thud and swish made her smile as she heard the ball drop to the concrete court's ground and bounce, turning, she saw the boys watching in confusion at how she made the basket from that far away.

* * *

"Principal Gold." Emma smiled at the man sarcastically. "Why am I here?"

"The boy.. Robin-" Gold started

"Look, whatever happened, wasn't my fault, he did that out of his own free w-"

"He's dead, Miss Swan." He cut in, looking at Emma with a low growl.

"No, h-he can't be.." Emma shook her head.

"Well he is, and apparently you were the last one to see him alive."

"No, I left him alive with his buttpirate of a friend, Jones.."

"killian?" Gold asked, looking at Emma curiously.

"Yes, check the hall cameras, I leave, he stays." She huffed, getting up. "Lunch is almost over, if you'll excuse me, I have to get my books for next class."

Waving a hand, the principal dismissed her.

* * *

Emma tossed her bag onto the table Ruby was still sitting at, chatting to the most quiet girl in school. "Gold is a dickface." Emma grumbled, sitting on the table infront of Ruby.

"What did he do?" Ruby asked, stroking Emma's thigh gently.

"Blamed me for Robin's death claiming I was the only one who saw him last."

"sorry for interrupting, but I saw you leave the room as Killian called for someone to get a nurse." The mousy brunette spoke up.

"Nice accent, Australia?" Emma grinned, completely forgetting about her problems as she heard the accent. That was Emma's weakness. Accents.

Emma shook out of her thoughts and smiled at Belle.

"Oh no." Ruby murmured, knowing exactly what that smile meant. She was about to lose her capture.

Belle beamed at Emma as soon as the blonde took notice of her accent. "Yes, most people don't recognize it. Have you been there?"

"No, but I'd love to go, y'know, see the sights." She allowed her eyes to rake over Belle's body as the smaller brunette stood, picking up her folder.

"It's a nice place," Belle smiled. "I have to go, I have a meeting with Mr. Gold. I'll see you in art, Ruby." Belle looked at the tall lanky brunette before nodding a parting goodbye to Emma as she walked passed, heading up the field.

"Em.." Ruby whined, dropping her head into Emma's lap.

"I know, Rubes, I'm sorry. She's yours. I just like accents, you know that." Emma said softly as she stroked her fingers through Ruby's hair.

* * *

Emma was sitting in the diner that afternoon, sipping on her milkshake Ruby had bought out to her when she felt a fist hit her arm. "Emma, what the hell, You can't just stop a guy from seeing me because you think you can get your hands on me.."

"Oh, but Princess, you see, I already did." Emma smirked up at her with a wink before her tongue darted out, wrapping around the straw without taking her eyes off the brunette standing before her.

* * *

 _ **Please Review, Let Me Know What You Think :)**_


End file.
